heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman/Aliens
Batman/Aliens is a crossover between the Batman and Aliens comic book franchises. It was published in 1998. A sequel was released in 2003. Book One Batman parachutes into the jungle near the Guatemala and Mexico borderline, investigating the disappearance of a Wayne Enterprises geologist. He encounters an American Special Ops team hunting a target, and both are set upon by the aliens. Several members of the team are killed, but along the way Batman becomes familiar with the aliens' life-cycle, and collects two facehuggers in specimen jars. The team leader sacrifices himself to blow up a nest of the aliens, leaving only Batman and two members of the team alive, making their way to the team's evacuation point. One of the survivors, an intensely ambitious woman named Hyatt, leaves her teammate to be killed by one of the last aliens and ambushes Batman, holding him at gunpoint while she relieves him of the lost geologist's voice recorder and one of the specimen jars. She says that the aliens are an incredibly potent weapon if properly used, and bringing the information about them back to the U.S. government will make her career. She is so fixated on Batman that she fails to notice a gargantuan alien hybrid - the result of an alien embryo being implanted into a Crocodile - rise behind her. The hybrid kills Hyatt, but Batman kills the creature by tying its legs and tipping it into the mouth of an active Volcano. Alone, he escapes the jungle. In the Batcave, Bruce Wayne listens to the geologist's last message to his family, cut off as the man is attacked by an alien. Bruce decides to drop the specimen jars containing the facehuggers into the cave's depths and tell no one about them. The aliens are much too dangerous, he believes, "not because of what they are, but because of what we are." Book Two In 1927, an explorer discovered something frozen in the Alaska ice, and he brought it home with him to Gotham City, where he sealed himself in a lab. It remained undiscovered until a present day construction crew broke it open to find the explorer torn apart. Dr. Fortune, an army scientist, soon gets wind of this and hatches a plan to combine the aliens with DNA from Arkham Asylum inmates to create a xenomorph/supervillain hybrid capable of keeping the superheroes in check. Collected editions The stories have been collected into trade paperbacks: *''Batman/Aliens'' (by Ron Marz and Bernie Wrightson, 128 pages, 1998, Titan Books, ISBN 1-85286-887-2, Dark Horse, ISBN 1-56971-305-7) *''Batman/Aliens Two'' (by Ian Edginton and Staz Johnson, 160 pages, 2003, Titan Books, ISBN 1-84023-734-1, DC, ISBN 1-4012-0081-8) See also *''Batman: Dead End, a fan film where Batman fights groups of both the Predator and Aliens. *Batman versus Predator, a comic book confrontation with the Predator *Aliens, the comic series *''Superman and Batman versus Aliens and Predator'' (by Mark Schultz and Ariel Olivetti, 2-issue mini-series, January 2007) References * * Category:Alien (franchise) comics Category:1998 comic debuts Category:2003 comic debuts